


Just Talk About It

by iCheat



Series: Steter Week 2016 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 6 Word Stories, Developing Relationship, Dialogue-Only, M/M, Peter Hale is Bad at Commitment, Steter - Freeform, Steter Week, Stubborn Stiles, late fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:12:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCheat/pseuds/iCheat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Peter talk, get advice, and eventually get together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Talk About It

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by me Beta who told me to try Six Word Stories. I think I did it right?

**Stiles -- > Peter**  
“I don’t care, I love you.”

**Peter -- > Stiles**  
“You have a tendency for stupidity

**Scott -- > Stiles**  
“You can’t be serious, he’s evil!”

**Stiles -- > Scott**  
“He’s my boyfriend. Grow up, Scott.”

**Scott -- > Peter**  
“You don’t deserve him, you’re rotten.”

**Peter -- > Scott**  
“I’m the last one who’ll argue.”

**Sheriff -- > Stiles**  
“So it was your kinda club.”

**Derek -- > Peter**  
“You love him, don’t lose him.”   
**Lydia -- > Peter**  
“You are not the self-sacrificing type.”

**Peter -- > Derek**  
“What good has love ever done?”

**Derek -- > Stiles**  
“Do _not_ call me your nephew.”

**Lydia -- > Stiles**  
“Why try? He’s already hurting you.”

**Stiles -- > Lydia**  
“Because I _know_ he loves me.”

**Stiles -- > Danny**  
“Am I attractive to gay guys?”

**Danny -- > Stiles**  
“You’re attractive to Peter, cheer up.”

**Sheriff -- > Peter**  
“You better look after my boy.”

**Peter -- > Sheriff**  
“I will do my absolute best.”

**Peter -- > Stiles**  
“I love you too, little red.”


End file.
